Gender Bender Sequel
by LightlesShadow
Summary: By law, at age 15, it is required that the three strongest trainers of the Pokemon Academy in Aspertia to go on a journey. Unfortunately, Kyouhei, one of the three trainers, gets injured. Mei, Kyouhei's twin sister, now have to pick between risking her life or watch her brother's dream go down into ruins. But is there more than what she bargained for?
1. Part I: Risks of the Dreams

_**GENDERBENDER SEQUEL**_

_**PART I: Risks of the Dreams**_

**Summary: By law, at age 15, it is required that the three strongest trainers of the Pokemon Academy in Aspertia to go on a journey. Unfortunately, Kyouhei, one of the three trainers, gets injured. Mei, Kyouhei's twin sister, now have to pick between risking her life or watch her brother's dream go down into ruins. **

If only Mei had been more careful then this wouldn't have happened. Kyouhei was rushed into the hospital. The breathing mask over his face while his body was smeared with blood.

Mei's mother came rushing into the hospital. She panicky shook the nurse, trying to get in. "Where is my son!?" she loudly asked as she quickly went through each room in an attempt to find Kyouhei.

The nurse hesitated. "In the emergency room," she said, pointing towards the room.

She immediately went to the emergency room but was stopped when she was at the door. "We're sorry ma'am but we are not allow to let anyone in while an operation is proceeding," said one of the guards.

"My son! I have to see his condition! MY SON!" she shouted.

"We understand how you feel but please know that we are trying everything we could to keep your son alive," the guard said calmly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Mei's mother sobbed as she sat down next to her. Mei, too, was also crying. "B-brother," she hiccuped.

"M-mom, it's my fault! I wasn't careful enough!" she exclaimed.

Her mother hugged in her in comfort.

"No...it's not your fault," she said. "We...were just caught off guard," she said.

Mei's eyes widen. Was that all her mother could say? Her brother was almost on the verge of death and that was all she could say? She tried to keep her anger in.

Both waited in silence, praying for Kyouhei's life. When the emergency light blinked. Kyouhei was finally brought out and there was a smile on everyone's faces.

"It's a good thing," the doctor said calmly, her smile showing reassurance. She turned to their mother.

"Your son is in stable condition, there is no life threatening injures or sickness but he must stay at the hospital for a year," the doctor explained.

When the news finally sunk in, Mei was the first one to react.

"Wait, a year!? But his Pokemon journey starts tomorrow!" Mei exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but even though there is no life-threatening injures but your brother severely injured his back," she explained.

"There were some misplaces bones in his spinal cord," she explained.

"He will not be able to walk properly either," she added.

Mei lowered her head. It was her fault. She just knew it. If only Kyouhei didn't cushion her when she fell then none of this would have happened in the first place.

"Anyways, you guys could talk to him now, he's awake," the doctor said as she left Mei and her mother to the next patient.

Mei slowly went in when her mother left to cook supper. Kyouhei was smiling widely. "Mei, come on, sit over here," he exclaimed.

"B-brother," tears started sliding down her cheeks again.

Kyouhei sadly smiled before wiping off a tear with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, y-you won't be able to go on your journey anymore," she sobbingly said. She pressed her head against the bed.

Kyouhei patted his younger sister's head before telling her it was alright. "B-but your dream is going to go down in ruins!" she exclaimed.

"There's always a next time," Kyouhei said.

"NO! THERE ISN'T!" Mei shouted. "You worked hard to get into the top three and even did things that you hated to do!" she exclaimed. "Brother devoted his whole entire life for tomorrow and I just ruined it!" Mei sobbed.

She cried even harder this time.

Kyouhei sighed before he thought of something.

"If you care so much, why don't you take my place?" Kyouhei suddenly asked.

Mei froze, she suddenly stared at Kyouhei.

For a moment there was no answer until Kyouhei just laughed. "I was just kidding!" he said. "I don't want my sister's head chopped off," he said.

If the people found out that Mei was dressed up as her brother, it was considered a crime, a fraud. The fraud would have to face the death penalty.

After casually talking for a while, Mei finally left but stopped at the entrance.

"Brother, I won't let your dream go down into ashes," Mei seriously said before leaving her brother's hospital room.

Kyouhei stared at the door momentarily before he started laughing.

"She actually took that seriously," Kyouhei lowered his gaze from the door. "...But judging by her personality I know she will do something crazy," Kyouhei sighed.

Back at home, Mei was pondering on what to do about her brother's dream. It was something big and she had to think carefully. Whatever she thought, though, it was going to be something crazy and face the death penalty.

Mei gulped and thought about being him, that was what her brother suggested if he couldn't fulfill his desire.

Tomorrow was going to be the day and she didn't have enough time to decide. Putting down the last of her thoughts, she followed what her heart said and took a out a pair of scissors to start.

* * *

Hugh sighed as he laid on the tree. The same tree that he used to play on with that girl. Not his sister but a different person he met when he was younger. Hugh stared at the sky and wondered what the blue depression have to offer.

Hugh's mind once again drifted into deep thought as the sound of pork chops sizzling were droned out. The smell, however, filled the air.

"_Give it back!" Hugh angrily shouted as he desperately tried to reach for Purrloin, now in the hands of Team Plasma. _

"_Kid, it's better to give up while you still can," tormented one of the grunts. "We were nice enough to spare your other two in exchange for this one," said another grunt. _

_Hana was crying and he wouldn't allow anyone to make his sister cry. Angered, Hugh stomped his foot onto the ground, capturing the attention of the grunts. _

"_Angry, aren't you?" asked one of the grunts. "Then I will take you on!" said the grunt. _

_Hugh was easily overwhelmed. His Pidove and Trapinch were severely injured and he hopelessly watched as the grunts walked away with his sister's Purrloin in hand. _

_Hugh clenched his fist. He swore to destroy every single trace of Team Plasma and become stronger._

That day was a huge turning point in his life. The day when he horribly witnessed his sister's Pokemon taken away from him. Hugh struggled every day and started going to the Pokemon Academy more often after that incident.

His objective was to destroy Team Plasma, find his sister's Purrloin, and find the girl that he met years ago.

"Hugh, dinner's ready!" hollered his mom from the window.

"Coming!" Hugh answered back as he jumped off the high branch and smoothly landed on the ground.

His mother pouted as she opened the door for him.

"How many times did I tell that that was dangerous!?" his mother exclaimed and Hugh clasped his hands together.

"Forgive me mother, but it's a habit!" he explained.

His mother was still bewildered by Hugh's answer. How could jumping off of trees from high places be considered a habit!? He could have died for Arceus's sakes! He could have even broken a leg or two and not go on his journey that started tomorrow.

"Well, whatever, just don't do that when you're traveling," his mother sighed.

"I'll try," Hugh said as walked into the dining room and took his plate filled with mash potatoes, pork chop, and rice.

"Brother, good luck tomorrow!" Hana excitedly exclaimed as she was jumping up and down in her seat.

"Hana, sit still," her mother said.

"Brother, have you thought of the Pokemon you were going to choose yet?" Hana asked.

Hugh began to think as he took a bite of his rice.

"Hmm..." he thought while he took a bite of his pork chop.

_Snivy is pretty calm and cool and gets along with everyone, Oshawatt loves to show off, and Tepig doesn't like any body near it, _Hugh thought.

"No, I'll have to actually see the Pokemon tomorrow for me to decide," Hugh said and Hana just nodded her head.

"Hey, if going on an adventure mean taking care of Pokemon and exploring the world, then what are your goals, Hugh?" his mother asked. The tone of her voice was serious.

Hugh lowered his eyes onto his food. "To me, it's more than that. I plan on getting back Purrloin," Hugh answered.

There was a long silence that hung around at the table.

"That's dangerous, Hugh, what happens if they beat you up like before!" his mother said.

"That doesn't matter!" Hugh slammed his fist on the desk. "No one could s top me, not even you mom! I brought this upon myself and I plan to finish what I started!" Hugh exclaimed.

Once again, there was an uncomfortable silence until Hana broke it.

"Brother, didn't you say you have another goal too?" Hana asked.

Hugh blushed and both daughter and mother noticed this.

Hugh's mother gave a sly smirk. Interested in what this so-called other goal was.

"Shut up, Hana!" exclaimed Hugh as he nervously picked at his food while the girl and woman were still looking at him.

"I bet Hugh has someone he likes," Hana said as she bit on her last chop.

"Shut up! No!" shouted Hugh at his sister. His face was growing redder.

"Mom, I'm going out for a bit," Hugh said. He brought his plate to the sink and washed it.

"Okay, be careful," she said as Hugh nodded his head and patted his sister's head before heading out.

His face was still red and he couldn't believe that he was found out so quickly. He lightly slapped both sides of his face before climbing up the tree and laying on the branch next to his bedroom.

This time, he went into a deep slumber, thinking about the girl he was searching for.

* * *

For Tetsu, it was a good thing to come to Aspertia City and enroll into the Pokemon Academy. Though the Academy was small, it housed one of the finest trainers, Cheren, a teacher in the Academy.

"Tomorrow is the day I will conquer the hearts of the people in Unova!" Tetsu proclaimed.

"Yes, who cares," Tetsu's stylist sighed as she fixed his hair. "Hey, it's going to be my first going on an adventure alone," Tetsu pouted.

"Yes, yes," she said as she fixed his clothes.

"By the way, have you thought of the starter you're going to choose?" she asked.

Tetsu smiled. "Of course!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, all done!" the stylist said as she admired her work.

Tetsu fixed up some parts of the outfit until he was satisfied.

As Tetsu exited the room and headed for the stage. The cheering of the crowds grew louder and louder.

"TETSU! TETSU! TETSU!" chanted the crowd as Tetsu neared the stage.

A sad smile appeared on his face.

He entered the stage and the crowd cheered.

He waved to his fans as he took the microphone out of the holder.

"READY TO ROCKKKK!?" Tetsu loudly asked the crowd.

"YES!" they shouted.

"I can't hear you!" he said.

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" they shouted.

Tetsu began to sing as one hand held his large earphones.

_There's one thing I want to say, thank you,_

_All this overwhelmingly strength you've given me will be turned into energy,_

_As I move on, don't forget me,_

_Make me go down in history,_

_There's a lot of places..._

_I want to go with all of you..._

_But it just hurts so bad..._

_That's my fans are left behind..._

_But within this heart of mine, _

_It's going to stay with all of you, _

_A part of me will be with all of you, _

_This is why, I want to say, _

_Thank you! _

_Thank you, for all the things you've guys done, _

_Stood behind me all the way, _

_Even if a scandal erupts, _

_You're always going to be there by my side, _

_Thank you!_

Tetsu trembled on the last line but no one seemed to notice except for his back up dancers. As Tetsu finished singing, he bowed to his fans.

"Everyone, thank you for coming today," he said as the fans were silence as they listened. "Today, I want to announce that this is my last day as a celebrity," he said.

The fans started crying as soon as they heard this. He lowered his gaze for a moment before a happy smile appeared on his face.

"If I ever bump into any of my fans out there, I will always wave and give you autographs," Tetsu said. "I have things I want to do in this world. Staying as a celebrity might have been my only dream but I found something more interesting, more fun," Tetsu explained. "I've found Pokemon, how I want to be free and travel the world with those creatures out there," Tetsu said.

He bowed his last bow. "Thank you," he lastly said before leaving.

This was the start of an adventure with friendship, obstacles, courage, betrayal, and finally love.


	2. Part II: Starter's Trial

_**GENDERBENDER SEQUEL **_

_**Part II: Starter's Trial**_

Kyouhei panicked when Mei did not pick up the phone. Thoughts of her doing something crazy turmoil in his mind as he immediately shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. If his little sister was going to do something crazy, he would have to at least provide her with some protection.

"NURSE!" he called out loudly.

It was his gut instinct to tell him to do something.

"Yes?" she asked as she appeared from the door.

Kyouhei reached for a Pokeball from table and looked at who was in it. He smiled before giving it to the nurse.

"Please give this to my sister," he pleaded. "I don't know what might happen to her and I want her to have some protection if anything ever goes wrong!" he exclaimed. "She might do something incredibly stupid for someone like me," he said.

The nurse took the Pokeball and put it in her pocket.

"You're very protective of her, aren't you, Kyouhei?" the Nurse asked as she fixed breakfast for him.

Kyouhei vigorously nodded his head.

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

_People are going to go after her because of some strange power that she inherited from our father when she was born! _Kyouhei thought but did not say this out loud.

"Well, I will give this to her right now," the nurse said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Please give it to her quickly!" Kyouhei exclaimed and the nurse just smiled.

Kyouhei lowered his head. Deep in thought about the regret of lying about his goal.

* * *

Mei got ready to head out when her mother stopped her.

"Mei, where are you going dressed like your brother?" her mother asked.

"Mom, if Kyouhei's dreams are going down into ruins then I have to do something!" Mei exclaimed.

Her mom glared at her.

"Mei, you are not walking out of this house," she calmly said.

"I will. Kyouhei did so much for me I have to do something for him," she said.

"But dressed up as your brother? No way!" her mother shouted.

"I'll follow what my heart tells me to do!" she finally said and her mother stopped complaining as she looked at Mei.

Her eyes softened as she sighed and walked back to her seat.

"Fine, go ahead," her mother said as she looked at Mei with a smile.

"Be careful not to get caught," she said and Mei tearfully smiled back.

"Thanks mother!" she shouted before she walked out of the room.

While Mei walked towards the Pokemon Academy, a hand suddenly tapped on her shoulder.

"Are you Mei?" asked the stranger.

She turned around to see a nurse.

"Yes," she answered.

"Here, your brother told me to give you this," the nurse said. She took something out of her pocket to reveal a Pokeball and handed it to Mei.

Mei took the Pokeball and looked at who was inside, her eyes widen.

"I'll take my leave now," the nurse said as she left a dazed Mei.

When Mei was back into reality a minute later, the nurse was gone and she hurried to the academy.

Mei rushed into the academy and out into the battlefield where everyone was waiting.

"Sorry I'm late!" Mei exclaimed as she caught her breath and put the Pokeball containing the Pokemon into her pocket. She stood next to an unknown trainer with dark blue messy hair, wearing a red and white jacket, and pants with the ends sticking to his legs.

* * *

Bianca pressed the button to reveal three Pokeballs in the enclosed tube. "Come on out you three!" Bianca shouted as Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig came out of their Pokeballs.

Oshawott started showing off its power, Snivy just waited for anyone to pick her as she folded her arms, and Tepig stood absolutely still.

Hyuu watched as the guy named Kyouhei walked up to Tepig and petted the Pokemon's head. It flinched but he just kept on petting it. The other person besides him, Tetsu, was looking intently at Snivy. To him, both of them were having a staring contest.

With no more choices, Hyuu sighed and went up to Oshawott performing whatever moves it used.

Oshawott stopped showing off when Hyuu was in front of him. Both of them looked into each others eyes before Oshawott went up to Hyuu and pointed its scalchop at him.

"Ooooh, looks like Oshawott already picked his trainer," Bianca said as she watched Hyuu and Oshawott interact.

"So, you're going to be my partner?" Hyuu asked and Oshawott nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll expect a lot from you," Hyuu said as he petted Oshawott's head and returned him into his Pokeball.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Hyuu said.

"Same here," Tetsu exclaimed as Snivy jumped onto his trainer's shoulder.

* * *

"How about Kyouhei?" Bianca asked as the trio looked at Mei trying to chase after Tepig.

_P-please choose someone else, _Tepig said.

_No way! I only want you as my starter, _Mei said.

_But I'm weak, _Tepig said.

_You're going to be weak if you keep thinking that way, _Mei angrily said.

Tepig was startled.

_No one and I mean no one are ever weak! _Mei angrily exclaimed.

Tepig ignored Mei and started running towards the forest.

"Oh no! Tepig is escaping!" Cheren exclaimed as Mei ran towards the Pokemon.

Hyuu folded his arms and watched attentively as Kyouhei chased after the Pokemon.

Tepig was in a forest, it whimpered as he began to shoot small balls of fire in every direction of the forest.

From each fire ball, came a miniature explosion that shook the academy's ground.

"Damn it! Kyouhei get back here, it's dangerous!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Heck no! I'll do whatever it takes to get the Pokemon I want!" Mei exclaimed.

As Mei ran into the forest, her feet wobbled from the explosion.

_Just how much power does that Tepig have!? _Thought Mei.

Unfortunately, for Tepig, it awoken a fearsome beast, Scolipede.

Scolipede threatened Tepig as Tepig slowly moved backwards.

Just as Scolipede was about to attack, Mei jumped in front of it and took the blow of Poison Tail.

Tepig watched as Mei retrieved him. Tepig worriedly looked at Mei but Mei reassuringly smiled at him, showing him that everything was going to be alright.

Both of them ran as Scolipede chased after them. "Tepig, ready to fight?" Mei asked.

After a moment of thinking, Tepig finally knew that he had to give up on thinking that he was weak. Finally, Tepig puffed his nose as it jumped from Mei's hand, ready to fight.

_Tepig, show me you're not weak but strong enough to take down this giant beast! _Mei told him.

_I will, Mei, for you're sake and mine, I will defeat this Scolipede so you could accept me! _Tepig said back to his new trainer.

Scolipede screeched at both Tepig and Mei. They did not cover their ears but instead let the screech harm them.

"Tepig, there's an opening!" Mei said as her battle instincts kicked in.

"Flame Charge!" Mei said and Tepig nodded his head. His whole body was engulfed in flames as he started charging towards Scolipede.

Scolipede once again used its Poison Tail.

"Jump!" Mei said and Tepig did, avoiding the attack. Tepig slammed his flame engulfed body against Scolipede.

Scolipede backed away a little from the attack.

Tepig glared at it.

Scolipede took this opportunity and from its mouth shot a beam of poison at him.

"Tepig, watch out!" shouted Mei.

Once again, Mei covered Tepig as the beam of poison shot at Mei's back.

Mei bit her lip to not holler in pain.

Tepig watched as Mei took in the beam.

_FLAME WHEEL! _Mei commanded through thoughts.

Without a second spared, Tepig started running again, this time engulfing his body in a flame and spun like a wheel. He slammed himself against Scolipede with the remaining strength he had left.

_Tepig, you could do it! _Mei encouraged and this heightened Tepig's resolve as it spun harder.

* * *

Hyuu ran towards the blast. For some odd reason, he was worried about the Kyouhei guy or whatever he was. He knew one thing though, Kyouhei was different from the other trainers.

Hyuu brought out Oshawott and was about to join the fight when the Scolipede fell to the side. As the blast cleared, Tepig was worn out while Kyouhei was also injured and laid on the ground next to Tepig.

He gave Tepig a thumbs up and for the first time Hyuu could see the happiness in a Pokemon's eyes.

"You know, he reminds me of someone two years ago," Cheren suddenly stated, startling Hyuu and Oshawott.

Cheren chuckled for a bit and Bianca nodded her head.

"What do you mean two years ago?" Hyuu asked and then it suddenly hit him, it was _that trainer_ two years ago.

Thoughts stormed his mind as he heard about the events of two years ago. He was very angry on that day when he was suppose to be happy. He wondered why he couldn't be that trainer, that trainer that soloed through Team Plasma with ease and became Champion of the Elite Four.

Hyuu was trembling, he wanted to be that trainer and he wanted to defeat Team Plasma for what they have done, only if he was older.

Then, he looked at Kyouhei and suddenly felt irritated and worried about him at the same time. He watched as the trainer gave his Tepig an Oran Berry.

* * *

Tetsu saw the whole thing. The battle put him on the brink of extreme hallucination. He wondered if what he saw was a dream or a reality battle. Either way, he considered the first battle that he witnessed, EPIC.

The trainer, whatever his name was, brought out the full extent of Tepig's power. It was his first time witnessing a trainer to be able to do something like this.

He happily looked at his Snivy that was on his left shoulder and she nodded at him. Both of their eyes were full of determination into becoming a strong trainer and Pokemon.

Unknowingly, Tetsu found the trainer interesting.

* * *

Mei returned Tepig into his Pokeball and went up to the fallen Scolipede. Both Hyuu, Cheren, and Bianca became alert if the Scolipede ever attacked again.

Scolipede eyes averted towards Mei with remorse. Mei petted the Pokemon's head comfortably before taking out a berry from her bag.

"It'll heal you, it's an Oran Berry," Mei said as she held it out to Scolipede's mouth. The Pokemon started eating the berry until it finished and affectionately rubbed itself against Mei. It remorsefully cried out when it looked at the damage it done to the trainer.

"It's okay, this is nothing and it'll heal up soon," Mei said. Scolipede nodded its head at the response but still looked at Mei with worried eyes.

Scolipede stood up and calmly walked back into the forest.

_Please come visit me again, _Scolipede said.

_I will, _Mei said back and nodded her head.

Before looking back, it happily ran through the forest.

The three trainers watched as Kyouhei walked towards the Pokemon center.

Hyuu followed behind Kyouhei and looked at him.

"How could you still be so happy after getting yourself infected with poison?" Hyuu asked as the door slid open for them to go inside.

"I don't know, it's just fun being around Pokemon and all," Mei said. "And by the way, Tepig gained some self-confidence," Mei said as he walked up to the counter.

"Huh, well get yourself treated," said Hyuu. "Oh and I request a battle against you," Hyuu said as he left the Pokemon Center.

"..."

"It's one battle after another, huh?" asked Nurse Joy as she tried to break the atmosphere.

"Yep," Mei answered as she gave Tepig's Pokeball to Nurse Joy.

"Please look after Tepig, it got injured in the battle," said Mei.

Nurse Joy nodded her head.

"You know I thought you looked like a girl for a second," Nurse Joy commented.

Mei jumped, she wondered if she has been discovered.

"But it looks like I was wrong," she said and Mei gave a sigh of relief.

She booked to stay in the Pokemon Center for the night. Once in the room, she took off the wig she was wearing. She noticed that she couldn't cut her hair since she couldn't possibly spike it up to look like her brother's so instead she bought a wig to wear for her journey. Thankfully, Mei took care of the poison in her body and was able to get it all out.

When the wig was off, her long hair fell down elegantly by gravity. It reached her hips and she went out of her room to go to the shower.

After 25 minutes, she was out of the shower, feeling refreshed and happy. As she walked out of the shower and put on her comfortable clothes instead of the ones worn for the journey, she bumped into Hyuu.

Immeidately upon notice, Hyuu's eyes widen at how beautiful the girl in front of him was. His heart skipped a beat before the girl dashed off. Hyuu was in a daze, thinking about the girl and his eyes widen in realization. He took out the photo of another girl and both of them looked strikingly similar.

_Is that her? _He thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I kind of rushed this ending but I don't think its the most fitting. Well, it looks like Hyuu himself might do a little investigation after this chapter and he's pretty sharp too, watch out Mei! **


End file.
